Don't die before I do
by Icitzy
Summary: Nunca lo has escuchado, ni visto, ni siquiera lo has conocido pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que es real, pero solo vos crees que es real, ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke? ¿Lo seguirás buscando en tu mundo o te rendirás en el intento? (Yaoi)


_**Resumen**: Nunca lo has escuchado, ni visto, ni siquiera lo has conocido pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que es real, pero solo vos crees que es real, ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke? ¿Lo seguirás buscando en tu mundo o te rendirás en el intento?_

_**Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje/****Yaoi**_

**_Genero_**_**: Angustia/AU/romántico/sonfgic**_

_**Aclaraciones: **La canción es "Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't die before I do)" de Rammstein. También que los personajes no son míos, sino del gran Kishimoto-sama_

_..._

_**Don't die befote I do**_

_"…**La noche abre su regazo, el niño se llama soledad, hace frío y todo está inmóvil, lloro sutilmente en el tiempo, no se como te llamas pero se que existes y se que alguna vez alguien me amará..."**_

El sol se elevaba por el horizonte, ya todo había terminado… los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y maldecirlo.

Los rayos del sol mostraban un nuevo día, pero mostraba las perdidas de la noche, de la guerra, el suelo teñido de rojo, cuerpos inertes adornando el paisaje, debería mostrar algún sentimiento, pero esta escena era tan repetitiva, estaba tan acostumbrado a ver esta escena que no se inmuto.

Detrás de el escuchaba murmullos, los sobrevivientes, estaban festejando, eso suponía, no los podía escuchar bien y los veía borroso; No sabia si alegrarse por no ver bien el paisaje desolador o deprimirse por no poder ver las caras de felicidad de los demás...

Comenzó a inspeccionarse, cortadas en los brazos, la ropa desgarrada, su cuerpo le pesaba, y ahí la encontró devuelta… Esa herida profunda en su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar, no sentía dolor pero tenía el cuerpo dormido.

Llego a pensar en agacharse y buscar algo con que cubrir la herida, pero ya sabe que no podrá levantarse de nuevo, también es inútil gritar, sus cuerdas vocales no le responden, así que comienza a caminar, lento, le cuesta realmente, pero sabe que solo tiene minutos, necesita encontrar a alguien, extrañamente lo necesita y no sabe.

Su cuerpo cada vez responde menos, al punto que cae de rodillas y le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, esta vez tampoco lo encontró… ¿Esa persona lo estará buscando?

El tiempo se le acaba, él lo sabe, le cuesta respirar y el pecho le duele, aunque no sabe si le duele porque su corazón dejara de latir o porque no haya a esa persona.

Sus ojos se terminaron cerrando y ahora solo escucha los murmullos, pero algo extraño pasa esta vez, y entre esos murmullos alguien lo llama, le grita, no sabe quien le grita pero cada vez se oye mas cerca... Él lo encontró.

_"…**Él viene hacia mi cada noche, no hay más palabras que decir, con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, cierro mis ojos y muero…"**_

Lamentablemente su cuerpo ya no reacciona, menos su voz, quiere verlo a los ojos, si sus ojos se dignaran a abrirse… La otra persona le grita su nombre, lo esta abrazando con desesperación, intenta sonreír, algo diferente paso, algo es algo, ahora solo escucha los gritos.

-¡Sasuke!-

Siente que su cuerpo se desploma en los brazos del otro

-¡Sasuke!-

Lamenta escuchar cada vez menos, al menos será lo último que escuche

-¡Sasuke!-

Le duele respirar…

-¡Sasuke!-

Espera…

-¡Tonto hermano menor, despierta!-

-¡Ahhh! – es lo único que sale de su boca mientras la otra persona lo tira de la cama, aun se siente perdido, bastante aturdido y siente la garganta reseca pero al cabo de unos segundos recuerda que se haya tirado en el piso y lo único que logra hacer es fulminar con la mirada al mayor mientras este intenta controlar su risa.

-Buenos días hermanito – le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Te odio – ahora que no lo puede delatar, todas las mañanas lo despierta de alguna manera ingeniosa.

El mayor se digna a verlo bien, esta completamente pálido y sudoroso, sin contar que aun tiene la mirada perdida, no puede evitar poner una mueca.

-Pensé que el cambio de ambiente te ayudaría, tal parece que no-

-Lo escuche, esta vez lo escuche- ignorando las palabras de su hermano

-Deberías volver a tomar las pastillas, eso de gritar dormido asusta sabes…-

-¿Grite?- agacho la cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado, capas debería seguir el consejo de su hermano y volver a tomar los remedios.

-Mmm... bueno, aunque esta vez fue diferente, gritaste varias veces "_Naruto_", aparte parecía que te costaba respirar, sabes que me preocupas-

-¿Naruto?-

_"…**No se quien es él, en mis sueños él existe, su pasión es un beso y no me puedo resistir..."**_

-Se que hace unos meses te viniste a vivir conmigo, nunca me agrado que te llenaran de medicamentos, menos esas citas con psicólogos, por eso a nuestros padres les digo que dormís un poco mejor… - iba a seguir con su monologo pero al ver que su hermano miraba perdido por la ventana murmurando bajito la palabra "_Naruto_" suspiro derrotado- ¿algún día me contaras que es lo que sueñas como cuando eras chiquito?

-Antes era diferente y lo sabes…- comentaba Sasuke mientras se cambiaba.

-Claramente, gritabas que nuestros padres estaban muertos y que yo tenía la culpa, siempre le agradeceré las clases de defensa personal del profesor Kakashi- mientras sobreactuaba dramáticamente en la cama donde antes estaba durmiendo su hermano- una vez me dijiste que me harías un chidori, por cierto… ¿Qué es un chidori?

Sasuke acostumbrado a los ataques molestos de su hermano, lo ignoraba mientras ahora buscaba el maletín y las cosas para salir a la facultad.

-Y luego esos sueños de alguien buscándote… ¿aun soñas con esa guerra?

-….-

- ¿Aparezco? Seguro que si –mientras alzaba un puño al aire y con voz ensoñadora decía- seguro soy el héroe sexy que todo el mundo ama, mientras a vos nadie te quiere.

-Y vos nos relatas que sos un profesor serio que sus alumnos respetan… algún día debería ir a tu trabajo para confirmarlo-

-Eres malo hermanito-

-Nos vemos a la tarde, hasta luego- mientras tomaba su campera y se iba por la puerta, ignorando el berrinche que hacia Itachi detrás de él.

Afuera hacia demasiado frío, cerro su campera hasta arriba y comenzó a caminar, capas esa noche nevara, no sabía por que pero la nieve lo tranquilizaba, no supo por que pero se dispuso a caminar, era temprano y no deseaba subir al autobús, eran más de treinta cuadras pero no le importo; hoy se sentía extrañamente feliz, almenos su hermano lo apoyo en eso de dejar los medicamentos, por eso se mudo con él ya que sus padres no les agrado la idea, al ver las ojeras de su hermano le agradecía internamente que lo soporte, pero claro, solo internamente; solo esperaba que alguno de estos días poder ver el final de ese sueño, almenos hoy fue diferente, ahora sabe su nombre.

_"…**Yo espero aquí, no te mueras antes que yo..."**_

Debía admitir que gracias o por desgracia su amigo Suigetsu le metió la idea en la cabeza de reencarnaciones y lo peor que Juugo lo apoya en esa cuestión, él definitivamente no iría a una clase de hipnosis, ni tampoco buscaría en libros antiguos sobre guerras si aparece su nombre; eso le pasa por contarles que soñó con ellos y que ya se conocían cuando eran chicos…

Y la nieve comenzó a hacerse presente, ya comenzaba a lamentar no traer más abrigo, pero iba a mitad de camino, "_Naruto, Naruto_" era la único que rondaba por su cabeza, intentaba hacer memoria si conoció alguien con ese nombre pero nada, lo peor que solo conoce su voz, ni siquiera su cara, desde hace años lo busca por las calles pero nunca lo encontró, no sabe por que pero todas las mañanas despertar con dolor en el pecho y angustiado es molesto, es como si quisiera decirle algo que ni el sabe, pero tiene que decírselo, tiene que hallarlo.

_"**...No se quien eres, se que existes, no te mueras, a veces el amor parece tan lejano y yo espero aquí, de tu amor no me puedo despedir, yo espero aquí…"**_

No puedo evitar ver las parejas que pasan cerca de mi y molestarme, tienen algo que yo no tengo, ellos ya encontraron a su pareja; El también quiere encontrar a la suya, ¿tan bastardo fue en su vida pasada que no la encuentra?, tal vez así fue, no lo sabe con exactitud.

_"…**Todas las casas están cubiertas por la nieve y en las ventanas luces de velas, allá están ellos de a dos, y yo... Yo te espero solo a ti…"**_

Ya ve el puente, ya falta poco, unas cuadras más y listo, pero siente que algo malo va a pasar, tiene un mal presentimiento, ve a la lejanía que sobre el puente hay gente aglomerada observando algo, siente miedo, no sabe por que, así que apura la marcha para saber que es lo que pasa, pero iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se olvido de algo… Las calles, los autos, el semáforo, no se dio cuenta que lo habían chocado hasta sentir un dolor en todo su lado derecho.

_"…**Yo espero aquí, no te mueras antes que yo…"**_

Todo se volvió oscuro, no escuchaba los gritos de las personas, tampoco la bocina del auto, su cuerpo le pesaba tanto, por momento todo fue silencio y se asusto, quiso hablar pero emitió unos sonidos raros…

Alguien lo tenía abrazado, le gritaba, le gritaba... ¿su nombre?, ¿por que alguien le gritaría su nombre?, entonces intento abrir sus ojos, le dolía tanto pero los pudo abrir apenas y vio algo asombrado, esa no era la calle que transitaba, a la distancia no se veía el puente, estaba en el sueño, estaba seguro que volvió al sueño, entonces reparo en la mancha naranja borrosa que tenía enfrente de él, estaba llorando gritando su nombre, quiso hablarle para que se tranquilizara, pero le salio un graznido raro, era horrible no poder hablarle pero parece que el escucho algo y levanto su vista para observar al otro a los ojos, tenía unos grandes ojos azules que no dejaban de llorar.

-¡Teme!- grito mientras lo abrazaba más, quería decirle que eso le dolía pero no valía la pena, miro su pelo, eran tan dorado, ¿ese era el tal Naruto?, pero mirándolo, por que algo aun veía era que el también estaba sangrando… ¿Entonces la persona que buscaba también iba a morir?, es tan triste, odia este final, no sabe cuando pero estaba llorando, entonces Naruto levanto su mano temblorosamente y comenzó a retirar las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Espero que Sakura-chan no se enoje, prometí traerte a la aldea pero no pude-

No sabía quien era esa Sakura pero solo escuchaba intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos.

-Almenos por un momento tuve la ilusión.. ¡Hasta que compartiríamos el puesto de Hokage juntos, de veras!, pero.. aunque sea.. cumpliré la otra promesa, la que te hice, la de morir juntos, ¿verdad teme?

No sabia si reír o llorar, lo escuchaba, lo oía, hasta pudo ver algo de su rostro, pero ambos estaban falleciendo, no entendía de que hablaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por verlo y sonrío, esperaba que él viera la sonrisa.

-Hasta me sonreís, definitivamente estamos muriendo- intento reírse pero lanzo un gemido de dolor, los cuales bajo los brazos y se rodeo el abdomen, pero al hacer esto se fue hacia delante y sus frentes chocaron, se quedaron así, se sentía tan tranquilo.

-Ni la muerte romperá nuestro lazo- su voz se iba apagando, "_oh por favor, no te apagues, no te mueras_" pensaba el azabache- te buscare hasta en nuestra próxima vida Sasuke- mientras cerraba sus ojos y no los volvía a abrir.

"¡_No, no, no, no, no te mueras, quiero irme de aquí, quiero despertar, no quiero estar aquí, sáquenme por favor de acá, quiero irme con el!_"- era la único que gritaba en sus pensamientos.

Cerro fuerte sus ojos y no los quiso volver a abrir, escuchaba los gritos, esos murmullos lejanos, aun seguía soñando, quería pellizcarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le generaba dolores de cabeza esos murmullos, pitidos, ruidos, gente hablando, ¿esa era la voz de su hermano?

-Itachi- dijo con una voz apenas audible

-Sasuke, ¡despertaste!- decía mientras se tiraba a abrazar a su hermanito que estaba recostado en una camilla- me diste un gran susto, ya llame a nuestros padres, dijeron que vendrán en unas horas, que hay mucho trafico, les diré que ya despertaste.

-¿Despertar?- claramente Sasuke se encontraba aturdido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Oh, si… Hoy temprano te atropellaron, por suerte nada grave, solo estarás un tiempo magullado, igual me dijeron que si despertabas y mostrabas lucidez, ya entrarías en observación y como mucho en dos días te dejarían libre.

-Itachi, mi cabeza...-

-Oh perdón, ahora llamo a una enfermera- y salio del cuarto

-Esto es genial- se decía frustrado al cabo de unos minutos mientras veía la intravenosa que salía de su brazo- ¿que habrá pasado en el puente?...

-¿Habla del accidente jovencito?-una morena con pelo corto con traje de enferma me hablaba, no me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación

-¿Sabe que ocurrió?-no quería sonar desesperado pero no lo podía evitar

-Un robo, eso ocurrió, alguien le quiso robar a una jovencita y un chico salio a ayudarle, al pobre chico le dispararon y el maldito ladrón huyo- dijo lo último con cierto odio.

-¿El chico esta bien?- por favor, que no sea la persona que yo creo.

-Mm.. se que lo llevaron a cirugía, no se si salio, ¿lo conoces?

-Eh…yo..bueno..- como le podía explicar que necesito ver a esa persona que ni siquiera se quien es, que solo es mi intuición – somos conocidos.

-Si lo traen deberían traerlo a la habitación contigua a la tuya, todo estará bien- y con una sonrisa salio de la habitación-

Eso fue extraño pero lo paso por alto, intento levantarse y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba magullado, le dolía terriblemente todo su lado derecho, caminar iba a ser algo tedioso, pero necesitaba ver a la persona que estaba en la habitación continua, quería saber si estaba bien, aunque sea eso.

_"…**No se quien eres, yo se que existes, no te mueras, a veces el amor parece tan lejano…Yo espero aquí, de tu amor no me puedo despedir…."**_

Con esa horrible ropa de hospital y llevando el objeto metálico con el suero a un lado salio, se acerco lentamente a la habitación de allado, no se escuchaba nada desde la puerta desgraciadamente, estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabia si entrar directamente o tocar la puerta, solo miraba el numero pintado, pero debía ser valiente, entonces entro.

Tenía que admitir que espera una escena peor, pero lo que vio solo lo puso a llorar y a sonreír como tonto.

-Eres real, sabia que eras real- era la único que balbuceaba.

Enfrente de el, en una camilla había un rubio, haciendo un puchero e intentando levantarse, con un brazo completamente enyesado mientras una enfermera diferente a la suya lo retaba por haber intentado escaparse de la habitación con apenas unas horas de salir de la pequeña operación en su brazo.

-¡Necesito buscar a alguien, de veras!- era lo que gritaba el rubio

-Naruto- lo dijo entrecortadamente porque su llanto no quería detenerse, pero el rubio lo escucho y volteo a verlo, esos ojos azules, era él- te encontré.

La enferma observaba a ambos, al rubio que tenia una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y luego al azabache que lo miraba llorando, definitivamente esa era la persona que su paciente quería ver, así que se aparto y se fue, lo cual ninguno se dio cuenta.

-Sasuke- y el azabache se acerco, su cuerpo se movía solo hasta quedar a centímetros del otro.

-Eres real, eres real- era la único que repetía

-Soy real y vos también sos real- mientras lo abrazaba con el brazo sano.

-Esa vez tenía que decirte algo, quería decirte algo pero mi voz no salía-

-Estabas tan herido, fue la primera vez que te gane en algo, yo morí primero- y comenzó a reírse, no sabia por que pero extrañaba tanto esa risa.

_"…**No te mueras antes que yo…"**_

-No te vuelvas a morir, no quiero volver a ver tu muerte- mientras le correspondía el abrazo y escondía su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Qué ibas a decirme ese día?- al cabo de unos minutos, aun seguían abrazados.

-Yo…yo…no recuerdo-agradecía estar con la cabeza escondida, así no veía lo colorado que se estaba poniendo

-Bueno- levanto la otra cabeza y lo puso frente a frente, amaba esos ojos oscuros, lo estuvo buscando tanto tiempo y ahora él fue el que lo encontró- prometo no morirme pronto, así que tienes toda nuestras vidas para decirme esas palabras- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-¡Eres un dobe!- le dijo abochornado- y lo peor es que seguro sabes esas palabras…- aunque eso lo dijo más como un susurro pero el otro lo escucho.

-Yo también-

-Mm...?-

-Yo también, lo que queres decirme… yo también siento lo mismo- mientras observaba la cara perpleja del otro- ni la muerte, ni el tiempo puede romper nuestro lazo, en esta vida almenos podremos tener nuestro final feliz.

...

_**Notas finales: **Puse la letra de la canción en castellano, aunque la original es mitad alemán y mitad ingles (fic en castellano, insultos en japones, y una canción en otro dos idiomas, una gran mezcla idiomatica, err..no); __¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
